


Steve's Mission Blackhawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Steve's Mission Blackhawk

Steve decides to get revenge on Natasha for setting him up on dates by playing matchmaker with he and Clint. The results are unexpected as Steve gets a glimpse of the relationship between the two asassins.


End file.
